It was an Accident
by alicegotlost
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Charlie (my oc) find themselves strangely in the glade. Surrounded by the boys who live there, they're left wondering how they got there and why they're there. And Charlie faces her future lover...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson or the Maze Runner, only character that is mine is Charlie who is my oc.

Percy wasn't sure how they'd gotten there, what was going on, or where they were. He was startled awake at the sound of metal scraping on metal. When he opened his eyes it seemed he was in an elevator/cage thing. Confused, and, a little panicked; he looked wildly around him. Eight other shapes moved around him, who he managed to make out as his friends.

"Hey!" He suddenly exclaimed. "Hey is everyone alright?" He waited, there were shuffles and gasps. Collectively all of them managed their replies, which ranged from sarcastic comments to frantic panic.

"Percy?" He heard Annabeth ask.

"Yeah?" He replied quickly, shifting to where he had heard her voice.

"We're slowing down."

And so they were. The elevator soon reached a complete stop, and there was a loud alarm that went. Sunlight gushed in, and each of the demigods shielded their eyes and grimiced. When they finally peered out, they were greeted by a bunch of boys staring down at them, in utter shock.

Murmurs filled the world above the elevator, all the boys obviously shocked. "There's four girls…" One boy commented. "four boys." Said another. "Why so many?" Another asked. And questions like this continued.

That's when chaos ensued. Leo was so surprised he accidentally caught himself on fire. Percy panicked and tried to water him down, so more chaos was caused by the sudden downfall of water. Jason started floating, taking Piper with him to get her away from the wet/fire disaster; frank turned into a leopard and stood in front of Hazel to protect her, and Charlie just sat there with Annabeth, her knees to her chest. Both girls seemed rather calm considering all that was going on around them.

By the end of it, the boys surrounding the elevator, and the demigods (minus Jason and Piper) were soaking wet. Leo looked crazed, Percy looked stressed, the boys around them looked shellshocked, and there was a leopard standing overtop Hazel.

"Hi." Charlie finally said, waving to the boys above them. "Um, where are we?"


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the group had finally set foot on the grass above the elevator they came from, there was a silence hovering over the area. The boys were all staring at the group in shock, and all the demigods shifted uncomfortably where they stood.

"Um…" Percy muttered. "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." He began. There was still no reaction different from shock. "My friends and I kinda just found ourselves in that box thingy, could you tell us where we are?"

"Wait, your friends?" A boy from the crowd asked. He had blonde hair.

"Yeah…" Percy continued, sending a glance to Annabeth and Charlie. Both girls just shrugged.

"You- you remember?" The boy asked.

"Um… yeah… what is it that I'm supposed to be remembering?" Percy asked dumbly.

"Everything, you, your name, the fact these are your friends. Do you remember your parents too?" A shorter boy asked hopefully.

"Quite clearly, yeah." Percy responded, thinking back on his mom, Paul, and Poseidon. "All of us do… is that weird?" He asked. All the boys nodded. "Oh." Was all that Percy could manage.

"Okay can you just answer his question already?" Annabeth piped up. All attention turned to her as she stood with her hands on her hips. "Where are we?" She repeated Percy's question.

"The glade." A dark skinned boy finally said. "Names Alby." Annabeth nodded.

"I'm Annabeth. As you all know this is Percy, then there's Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Charlie, and" She motioned to the leopard sitting next to Hazel. "Frank."

"You brought _that_ with you?" One boy asked, staring at Frank.

"He's my boyfriend." Hazel glared.

"What are you shucking talking about!?" The boy looked horrified from the leopard to Hazel again.

"Sorry." Frank cut in. "Instinct kicked in." He morphed back into his human form and stood uncomfortably in the spotlight.

"Did that leopard just transform? Did it just talk?" Another boy gasped.

"No, but I transformed _into_ a leopard." Frank muttered.

"Who the shuck are you people?" The blonde asked again. "Did the people who put us here send you?" He raised a large knife threateningly as his anger grew.

"We told you," Percy reasoned. "We don't know how we got here."

"Then what are you?!" He yelled.

The group of demigods ignored his question as they started looking around the boys.

"What's the glade?" Charlie finally asked.

"This." A different boy sighed, annoyed.

"Well," Charlie shot a glare in his direction. "You weren't very specific on what _this_ or the glade _is_." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She was the shortest of the group, but she wasn't the youngest, and she sure wasn't the weakest. The boy started walking towards her, fire in his eyes. Another boy put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Gally, calm down." He said. The guy, Gally, snorted.

"She's got attitude." He said.

"Honey you ain't seen nothin yet." Charlie smirked. Gally backed up, but the glare didn't leave his face.

"Let's get you in the gathering." Alby said. "Then we can sort things out better"


	3. Chapter 3

(switching to Charlie but still third person)

Charlie walked with the group into a shelter that was built for these "gatherings" as Alby called them. She started to take in her surroundings a little more. A lot of boys surrounded them. One caught her eye in particular, probably because he was staring her down, but still. He was tall and very muscular. Asian probably, with black hair. He was wearing a jean shirt that stretched over his broad chest, even with his arms crossed. He seemed to notice her staring because he smirked. She rolled her eyes and quickened her pace so she caught up with Percy.

In the room several boys met in the front, while the demigods were forced to sit on the opposite side. Charlie stood close to Leo to make sure he didn't catch fire again, especially since they weren't in a good place for catching fire.

"Who are you people?" The blonde asked again.

"Uh, well, like we said, I'm Percy-" Percy started but the boy cut him off.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, well, who are you? That guy, Frank, just turned into an animal and back. You're clearly not human. Give us one reason why we shouldn't banish you this instant." He said sternly. Percy raised his eyebrows and glanced back to the group.

"We can't tell you that." Hazel spoke up.

"Why?" Alby asked.

"Because, you wouldn't believe us if we did." Charlie spoke up. The asian kid looked at her and she looked back for a brief moment.

"We've already seen a lot, including that guy just transform, and that guy catch fire, not to mention that guy flew." Gally mentioned. "It's not like anything new could happen." Charlie looked to Percy, who nodded to her.

"Fine… we're demigods." She said.

"Demi-what?" The blonde questioned.

"Demigods." Hazel sighed. "Half human, half god."

There was silence. Then one of the boys started laughing. "No way, you're insane!" He exclaimed.

"It's true." Charlie said flatly. Her tone clearly startled them. "Want us to prove it?"

Another silence. Charlie raised her eyebrow at all of her friends. "Well we can, but Leo might catch this place on fire and Percy might accidentally drown someone."

"Hey!" Both boys yelled at the same time, and Charlie shrugged.

"So it was you who brought water then?" The blonde asked, pointing at Percy.

"Uh, yeah." Percy mumbled. "Sorry about that, figured it was better than a human torch on the loose though. Sorry Leo." Percy smiled sheepishly.

"No problem." Leo gave a thumbs up.

"Hey, we've introduced ourselves, what about you?" Jason finally spoke up. The boys all looked at each other before Alby spoke up.

"I'm Alby, as you know. I'm the leader of this place. Second in command is Newt, then there's Gally, Frypan, Thomas," He listed a few others before getting to the end when he said; "And Minho." Charlie looked to the asian kid again, who looked at her too. She quickly looked away but she was sure she could see him smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, now that we got that sorted out-" Newt sighed, looking stressed. "let me get this straight, you don't know how you got here, yet you have your memories? Whats our world then like? We don't remember."

Percy glanced worriedly to Annabeth, the two of them talking silently. Charlie knew they shouldn't mention the chaos Gaea brought on the world.

"Oh you know, just like, high school and stuff." Percy said dumbly. Annabeth actually slapped her forehead.

"Percy…" She grumbled. He laughed nervously. The boys seemed to get the message, their faces darkening.

"It's something bad, isn't it?" Thomas asked.

"Uh, well, I mean it could be worse." Leo tried to smile but Charlie nudged him.

"Shut up will ya?" She sighed.

"How could it possibly be worse?" Piper groaned. Everyone sent her a glare.

"Well I mean, at least it's worse for the demigods." Frank tried to reason.

"Which means you mortals are pretty much good." Leo finished.

"Have you forgotten about those crank things?" Charlie whispered to Leo.

"Nope, but it's better off they don't know." He responded quietly. Charlie nodded and faced the boys again.

"I think it's fair to say some sort of punishment should happen." A boy said. "Just until we know we can trust them. Alby?" Alby nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, Charlie was standing with her arms crossed in a room with Newt, Alby, Thomas, and Minho.

"So, a demigod is a child of a god?" Newt asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." She said simply.

"And that does what? Make you immortal?" Thomas asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"No, you can only be immortal if you're granted the gift of being a god from a god, usually from doing something courageous. Which Percy was offered once, but rejected it. Demigods are only given some gifts from their godly parent. For example, Percy is the son of Poseidon, the sea god. That means he can control water, talk to horses, etc." She explained. Alby sighed.

"So what're all your parents? Mind telling us at least that?"

"Well I told you Percy's. Annabeth is daughter of Athena, Leo is a son of Hephaestus, Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, Frank a son of Aries, Jason and Hazel are Roman but their parents are pretty much just Zeus and Hades." She summed up.

"And what about you?" Minho asked. The way he said it made everyone turn to him with a questioning look, in which he frowned at.

"My father is Apollo." Charlie finally said. "Do I need to explain what each god is in power for or do you already know this?" In collective agreement all boys managed to explain they pretty much knew.

"Good." Charlie said. "Now am I going in the slammer thing too or is that just them?"

"Oh you're going." Alby said, straightening and taking her arm, in which she jerked away and glared. "Thanks for taking the time to answer our questions." He said rather coldly.

"I can take her." Minho offered. Charlie was shocked and looked back at Minho with a questioning look.

"You know I'm capab-" Alby started, then stopped, sighing. "Fine, thanks." He said, stepping away from Charlie.

Charlie started walking alongside Minho in silence. While walking she was having an argument in her head. She just got there, and besides, for as far as she knew this could be a death trap. But… why was she starting to have feelings… Suddenly Minho's voice broke the war in her head and startled her back to reality.

"Piper right?" He asked. She frowned.

"Um, no… I'm Charlie." She said confused, shocked, and a little disappointed thinking it wasn't her he wanted to talk to, or that he had been paying attention to her name at all.

"Oh." He said, furrowing his brows. "I thought the pretty ones were supposed to be children of Aphrodite." He smirked. Realizing what he was referring to, Charlie blushed red and quickly hid behind her hair. Minho just smirked wider, not noticing Newt coming up from behind him and raising his hand. Newt knocked him over the head.

"Stop flirting, shank." He muttered as he passed. "I got it from here." Minho looked from Newt to her quickly, then shook his head and walked away. He sent a glance behind him once before disappearing to do whatever job he needed to do. Charlie watched as Minho left, walking slowly behind Newt.

"Here you are." Newt said, opening the doors to the jail thing. "Have fun." He muttered after closing the door after her.


End file.
